


Forensic

by Alexa_Piper



Series: Old tumblr shots [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny's too trusting, Gen, backdated fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: Valerie devises a way to find out the truth about Phantom...
Series: Old tumblr shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987381
Kudos: 10





	Forensic

It was a nice change, seeing Phantom in normal clothing. The black jeans and Dumpty Humpty tee went with his ruffled white hair surprisingly well, and if it weren’t for the ghost kid’s glow, he would simply be a very good-looking teenager.

Valerie sent him a perfect smile. “Thanks for coming for dinner,” she said.

“Yeah,” the ghost ventured, “it was… nice. Thanks for having me.”

“Well, here’s to another year of our truce,” Val said, holding up her glass in a toast.

Phantom clinked the rim of his own glass against hers, gloveless fingers barely brushing her own. As he drank, Valerie fought to hide her smirk.

The time for secrets was over. Tonight, once Phantom had left, she would lift his fingerprints from the wineglass and run them through the city’s database, which she had managed to hack earlier after ‘borrowing’ one of Tucker’s computer books.

Time for her to know as much about Phantom as he did about her.

Giddy with imminent success, Valerie drained her own glass and set it back onto the table, barely managing to keep a manic smile hidden from her guest.


End file.
